


Call Me Doctor One More Time

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Smexy, Swearing, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: anon request for a sexy Dr. Strange using his magic in a sinful way.





	Call Me Doctor One More Time

## Dr. Strange x Reader Fic Request

* * *

You were still getting used to the New York Sanctum. It wasn’t quite home yet, but it would come. The peace of the place soothed your soul in a way you’d never known any other sanctuary to. Perhaps it was the quiet, the nearly empty halls.

It was only you and Stephen Strange who currently lived there, the once doctor keeping mostly to himself. He ghosted around the place, continuously face down in a book. The most he ever spoke to you was a demand for this book or that article, tea or food, an arrogance about him that, while likely earned, rubbed you the wrong way.

You weren’t his servant, no matter how powerful he was. The Cloak of Levitation may have chosen him, the Eye of Agamotto hung around his neck, and one day he would become the Sorcerer Supreme, but he wasn’t there yet.

Besides, you had your own relic, one that had chosen you before you’d left the Hong Kong Sanctum, but he hadn’t even asked you questions about yourself when you’d arrived as his backup, just assumed you were there to see to his every whim.

If he weren’t so damn handsome, you’d likely have kicked his ass through a portal or locked him in the Mirror Dimension without a sling ring just to teach him a lesson. As it was, _that_ more than his mystic arts and power kept your tongue silent when he barked another order at you.

He was, simply put, the most intensely masculine man you’d ever met. If he weren’t so aggravating, you would have been wholly inclined to jump his most pleasing bones. But he was a big, annoying, frustrating, pain in the ass the majority of the time, no matter how kissable his lips, or sexy his eyes.

Today, however, was the last straw. You’d dressed in casual clothing, heading out for the evening to meet friends and have dinner, friends it had taken you months to make in this new city, in this new life, only to have himself tell you he expected dinner promptly at five. He hadn’t even looked up from his newest choice of reading material, leaving you standing there in shock.

“No.”

That finally grabbed his attention enough to have him stopping. Turning back, he blinked at you, clearly surprised by your _normal_ clothing. “Excuse me?”

“I said _no_ , Dr. Strange. I am not your servant, no matter how often you treat me as such.” Lifting your chin, you glared down your nose at him before turning toward the door.

“Now wait just one damn minute,” he muttered, his book closing with a snap.

Ignoring him, you let your heels click in a satisfying staccato beat across the tiles. The crackle of his magic preceded the whips of red which wrapped around your waist. Throwing your hands up, shields of red appeared at the end of your fists which you used to slice free of his threads. “Do not trifle with me, _doctor_. I am not in the mood to kowtow to yours any longer.”

“I am not _moody_ ,” he said, voice full of indignation.

Dismissing your shields, you scoffed at him, hands going to your hips. “What would you call it? I’ve spent three months waiting on you hand and foot without so much as a thank you! You haven’t asked me a thing about myself, have no desire to get to know me in the slightest when Wong himself sent me to help you. You’re self-centred, conceited, arrogant, and a right pain in my ass!”

“Well, don’t sugar coat it, sweetheart,” he grumbled, dropping the book on a nearby table.

“Oh, I won’t, _doctor_.” Turning on your heel, you made three more steps before the air in front of you cracked. Staring agape at the wall of the Mirror Dimension, you growled out, “You’ve got to be fucking with me.”

“Such language.”

You didn’t even have to look to know there would be a smug, condescending smile on his face. “That tears it.” Turning back, you reached for the item tucked at your back. Pulling it free, you watched his eyes widen in surprise.

“You know, little girls really shouldn’t play with such powerful weapons.”

Flicking your wrist out, you let the bow elongate. “And _little_ boys shouldn’t pull pigtails on girls they know nothing about!”

“The Bow of Apollon chose you? You to be its master?”

“It did.” Striding forward, you stalked him across the room, the golden bow, sans arrow of course - you had no desire to blow the building sky high - hummed and glowed brightly in your hand. “Levi, be a dear and let me kick your partner’s ass?” you said to Stephen’s cloak.

The look of utter amazement on his face when said cloak lifted from his shoulders and floated out of reach set you grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“How the hell…?” he muttered, staring up at the red fabric floating well out of reach.

“You’d be surprised what a little care and grooming does for a relic. Levi there,” you motioned towards the pretty cloak, “was looking a little shabby one evening when you were off being snooty.”

“I am not _snooty_!”

You rolled your eyes. “Whatever. I gave Levi a brushing, pressed his collars, and cleaned whatever it was that had stained his hem.”

“And for that it-he, my cloak now takes direction from you?”

“Well, he thinks you’ve been quite the dick these last months, too. Don’t you, Levi?” you smiled up at the hovering relic, watching as the corners came up, crossed like arms, the collar tilting up and down as if nodding.

“You have _got_ to be messing with me!”

Using his distraction to your advantage, you swept the feet out from under him with the end of your bow. He landed on his back with a crash, the ground shattering with his landing. Setting the tip of your bow against his throat, you stood over him, brow arched as he gaped up at you. “I may have been sent by Wong, I may have played this _game_ with you for the last few months, but no more. You may be talented, _doctor_ , but I have my own talents. Ones you’ve done nothing to discover.” Tapping his chin, you cocked your head and peered down into piercing blue-green eyes. “Now, if you’d be so kind as to let me out, I will be on my way.”

“If you’d let me up, I’d oblige you.” He motioned toward your bow.

Shifting it to the other hand, you held yours out to assist him to his feet. Hauling him up, you should have known it wouldn’t be so easy. He spun you around, pinned you to his chest, slamming his arms around you.

“Oh, _doctor_ ,” you gasped, causing him to freeze. “Had I only know you _felt_ this way.” Smiling over your shoulder, you drove your stiletto into the top of his foot, spinning away when he swore and released you.

“That hurt damn it!” he bellowed.

You snickered, swinging your bow into a defensive position. “I can hurt you a lot more, _doctor_ , if you continue to be so rude.”

His hand twisted before him, magic swelling as he drew on the mystic bolts of power. The whip flicked toward you, and you slapped it away, a shield forming again on your arm. Circling each other, you ignored the shifting of the mirror dimension, the way the floor rotated beneath your feet.

“This is quite fun, but I really must be going. Do be a good boy and let me out.” It really did serve you right for leaving your sling ring behind, but how were you to know he was going to get all petulant.

“I don’t think so, sweetheart. You started this song and dance, the least you can do is finish it.” There was a distinct edge to the words, a light in his eyes, and a lit to his voice which you’d not heard before.

“You couldn’t handle me on your best day _, doctor_.” Chin up, you glared down your nose.

“How haughty of you,” he sneered.

“At least I’m not _moody_ ,” you quipped back.

“Stop saying that! I have not been moody!”

“Oh, but _doctor_ , you have been ever so _moody_.”

“Call me _doctor_ one more time,” he growled.

“And what? You’ll teach me a lesson? I think not… _doctor_.”

He leapt at you, the skill of his martial arts on par with his magic. But you were no slouch either, even in three-inch stilettos, and blocked each blow with bow or shield. Again you brought the bow to bear, slamming it into his ribs with enough force to make him grunt. With a slight snicker, you dropped low, took his feet from under him a second time in a tremendous crash. Pressing your shoe to his chest, you smiled down at him while twirling the stolen sling ring around your finger.

“Are we quite through now? I’m going to be late for dinner.”

The glare he bestowed upon you only made you grin wider. “I demand a rematch!”

“Why? So you can embarrass yourself further?”

The mirror dimension rotated on its axis, and you tumbled backward, falling on your ass in a less than graceful move. Rolling over, you crouched, bow out for balance as everything shifted and rocked when he pounded his fist into the floor.

“A second ring, _doctor_. How very tricky of you.”

“Well, they have a habit of getting stolen,” he grumbled, getting back to his feet. “I must admit, you’re a rather impressive opponent for someone in a tight dress and heels.”

“I wish I could say the same, but I’m afraid our relationship doesn’t run to me seeing you in heels,” you simpered.

A smirk tugged his lips, turning into a hearty chuckle. The sound did very uncomfortable things to your insides for it was one you’d not heard before and was unfairly sexy.

“Funny,” he smirked.

The mirror dimension shattered around you, falling away to release you back to the outside world. “I’ll have to ask for a rain check on that next battle, _doctor_.” Giving him a cheeky salute, you headed for the door, the bow in your hand shortening as you tucked it away.

This time it was not whips of power which wrapped your waist and drew you back, but arms of steel and hands of iron binding you to his chest. “I think it would be prudent if you had dinner here, with me, instead.”

Glancing back at him, shock filled you to find his gaze heated. “And why would I want to do that?”

“Because it seems I have been unconscionably rude. A woman of such skill should be appreciated in full, not ignored by the man she’s living with.”

You snorted your disdain. “I am not living with you. I simply live here.”

“Here happens to be my home. A home I share with a beautiful woman who, I freely admit, may have… disconcerted me enough to revert to old habits when I was… uncertain how to speak to her.”

“Excuse me?” you gasped, gaping at him again.

“Wong said he was sending someone to assist me. I assumed he meant someone like him, not a startling beauty for whom I found myself tongue-tied.”

“Yes, you seemed tongue-tied when upon our first meeting, a meeting I was very much looking forward to, you sent me off to the kitchen to _fetch_ you a coffee!”

“It was all I could think of to keep from stuttering like a fool!”

“What’s your excuse for the last three months!?”

“It became a habit!” he bellowed, spinning you around and slamming you against the wall. “I couldn’t seem to talk to you without wanting to babble, and after every other disastrous relationship I’ve had, I didn’t want to make things awkward!”

“Well, well done, _doctor_! You did that anyway!”

“I know!” he barked.

His eyes darted from yours to your lips, and his mouth soon followed. It was all pent up rage and aggression, a kiss meant to reprimand as much as arouse. It annoyed you when it worked. Tearing your mouth away, you thrust your hands into his hair, the silver temples far too enticing for their own good. He was a handsome silver fox who, apparently, liked you as well, just sucked at showing it.

“I still think you’re an ass,” you said, dragging his head down, returning his bruising kiss for one of your own.

He jerked his head up, panting, hands creeping down to grip your thighs. “Takes one to know one.” The world shifted as he took you from the wall to his room and dropped you on his bed with minimal effort both physically and magically.

“Show off!” you huffed, shaking your head.

“Sweetheart,” he grinned as he worked to shed his clothes. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

***

Hours later when you were still tied out across his bed, wrist and ankles caught in webs of magic you had no hope of escaping from as he edged you toward oblivion, he smirked from where he hovered at your side.

Hair a mass of sweat slicked curls, green bands of magic wrapped his arm as he held you frozen on the cusp of release, time stopped for his amusement as he asked you softly, “Still think I’m an ass?”

“A little,” you moaned when his calloused hand drifted down your torso.

Chuckling, he rose over you, bodies skimming lightly together. “Admit it. You like it and me.”

“I’d like you more if you turned that off and let me come,” you nodded toward the bands on his arm.

“Hm,” he smiled. “But I’m having so much fun.”

“Stephen,” you sighed, body humming and skin tingling.

“Call me doctor… one more time,” he whispered, settling between your thighs.

“ _Doctor_ …” you crooned as the magic shattered and he pressed deep.

His lips found yours, kissed you breathless as he drove you toward the crest he’d denied for hours. When it finally broke like a wave upon the shore, you cried out his name and floated in the euphoria.

Maybe the _doctor_ wasn’t such an ass after all.

**_\- The End -_ **


End file.
